Liquid grill-cleaning products are used in a number of residential and commercial applications. For example, in the fast food industry, grill cleaners, such as SIZZLE PLUS Grill Cleaner and SIZZLE Grill Cleaner (available from Kay Chemicals, Inc., Greensboro, N.C.) are used to clean grills and toasters having at least one flat, continuous metal surface. Typically, a user applies a liquid cleaning product onto a surface of the grill or toaster while the grill or toaster surface is still hot, usually above 148.9° C. (300° F.) and up to 262.8° C. (505° F.). Conventional grill-cleaning products have one or more shortcomings. Such shortcomings include, but are not limited to, unstable performance at temperatures up to 262.8° C. (505° F.); splattering at temperatures up to 262.8° C. (505° F.); generation of smoke; generation of a residue at high temperatures, such as 262.8° C. (505° F.); an undesirable viscosity, which results in inadequate coverage of the grill or toaster surface; and inadequate cleaning capacity at temperatures less than about 148.9° C. (300° F.), especially at room temperature (22° C., 75° F.).
What is needed in the art are grill or toaster cleaning products for use in residential, commercial, and industrial applications. Further, what is needed in the art are liquid cleaning products that have one or more of the following properties: (1) is stable up to a temperature of 262.8° C. (505° F.); (2) displays a minimum amount of splattering up to 262.8° C. (505° F.); (3) generates a minimal amount of smoke; (4) leaves essentially no residue up to a temperature of 262.8° C. (505° F.); and (5) provides exceptional cleaning capacity at temperatures less than about 148.9° C. (300° F.), even at room temperature (22° C., 75° F.).